redditversefandomcom-20200215-history
Jonicia(Planet)
Jonicia is the fourth planet in the Cestrel system and the only habitable planet. It is very similar to Earth in terms of age and climate, though it is smaller (roughly 70% the size of Earth). Sentient life first diverged in the Iceods, a genus of humanoid insects. Their taxonomical name, Gen Closca, is Old Belician for Intelligent Shell. Humans first differentiated seventy thousand years later in Cantutra. From then, they became the dominant race for 120 thousand years, undergoing various specific alterations, before they became extinct in 3E4A after disease wiped out the genetically altered species of Ellia mors Arun, which lead to cataclysmic nuclear war among other human and sentient species. Profile Astrophysical: *Star System: Cestrel *Surface Area: 2.5E8 km^2 *Surface Gravity: 6.87 ms^-2 *Mean Density: 7.176 g/cm^3 *Roche Limit: 1.2E6 m *Natural Satellites: Oscao, 1.37E6m, and Notrum, 1.53E6m *Day Length: 17H *Year Length: 522D (370 Earth Days) *Equatorial Radius: 4.459E6m *Polar Radius: 4.41E6m *Core Radius: 2.65E6m *Semi-major Axis: 1.50E11m *Orbit Eccentricity: 0.02 *Axial Tilt: π/8 radians *Dating System: ** Era: Eight Ages ** Age: Ten thousand years **Format: Era-Age-Date, later dates do not need to be preceded by era or age. e.g. The first Ellia Mors civilisation has been dated as faar back as 3E1A 3450, and collapsed in 3980 Geographical: *Atmosphere Makeup: 27% O2, 68% N2, 2.9% Ethylene, 2.1% Trace Gases (CO2, Ne, He, etc.) *Water Content: 66% Liquid Water (0 Salinity) *Tectonic Plates: 35 Total (7 major) *Biome Distribution: **Alpine: 8% **Desert: 7% **Tundra: 7% **Boreal: 17% **Grassland: 13% **Temperate Forest: 14% **Savanna: 6% **Tropical Rainforest: 28% Biological: *Species Count (ever): ~11 million *Kingdom Distribution (species): **Monera: 46,200 **Fungi: 770,000 **Protista: 34,900 **Plantae: 380,000 **Animalia: 9.7 million *Eras of Life: **Precambrian (0.8-4.0 byo) **Paleozoic (4.0-4.3 byo) **Mesozoic (4.3-4.45 byo) **Cenozoic (4.45-4.6 byo) *Sentient Races (ever): 7 **Ellia mors (Common Human 2E1A-3E4A) ** Ellia pelut (Apefolk 3E1A-3E6A) ** Ellia gegantes (Giant 2E3A-2E8A) ** Unben cacic (Parasite 3E3A-4E6A) ** Gen closca (Iceod 1E2A-4E1A) ** Breichus argada (Entiod 3E3A-4E2A) ** Denol radiat (Iparuni 3E4A-4E8A) Human Societies: Human society is split into three ages: * The Tribal Age between 2E1A and 2E3A * The Age of Kings between 2E3A and 3E1A * The Age of Nations between 3E1A and 3E4A The Age of Nations: As part of the Sjarter Mora (3E1A 8534), all inhabitable land must be controlled by a central government. This causes massive land grabs by nations over areas rich in resources, but also encourages a large number of nations, reducing the likelihood of superpowers forming. Powerful Nations: Quantesch The first recorded Ellia mors Gollia civilisation, the Quantesch nation differentiated in 3E1A 3450 in Cantutra, Northern Cassia, and collapsed in 3980. They were an advanced culture, both technologically and culturally. The culture is still preserved in many of the more fundamental areas in Cantutra. Bacesia In 3E1A 3540, Bacesia formed in Southern Eto. The low population of Ellia mors Helleica lead to the rise of Heleism, a cultural lifestyle that represses any form of romanticism or sexual deviance. The entire culture became devoted to reproduction, which lead to a misogynistic society forming, which treated females solely as reproducers. Despite this barbarity, the Bacesian nation expanded rapidly across Eto, and was a major power from 3800 to 4300. At its peak, the empire controlled land as far south as the Arrai Islands to the south and Povio to the north. It was ultimately conquered by a group of Herinutian tribes. Saurei The Saurei nation developed in the early 3E1A 3850's in the Paeso range in Western Lumens. The beliefs of Amuntota are thought to originate at this time and has since been regarded as their holy site. It is commonly called 'Old Belecia', or the people are often denoted 'Protobelesch'. In 4693 Carian rebels, lead by The Pretender Saso, sacked Saurei's capitals and the land was divided among his generals. Herinutia The Herinutian tribes only officially formed as a nation in 3E1A 4402 after the conquest of Bacesia, though it is accepted that they united in 3950. Herinutia was the first civilisation to colonise other continents in 4600, conquering land from Natiens to Varo in Southern Cassia Vandes Originating as a city-state on the southernmost shore of Falcio in 4480, Vandes expanded around Genia Bay, competing against Cacuccio for resources. Belecia Belecia was officially created in 3E1A 4847 after the Tania-Ruccian war, and still retains Saurei cultureCategory:Jonicia